Seducing Mr Malfoy
by mjuzz
Summary: Draco Malfoy challenges Hermione Granger on a bet that he will apologize to her if and only if he falls in love with her which he says will never happen. Hermione then becomes so eager to get his apology. What else does she do but seduce him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Seducing Mr. Malfoy**_

**CHAPTER 1**

_**The Not-so-empty compartment**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.<p>

A/N: I suddenly though of making this fic when I was watching the Korean romantic comedy movie, 'Seducing Mr. Perfect'. I thought it would fit for another dracoherm fic. I am to sort of pattern this story from the movie but of course still have my own way the twist since this is HP version. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed watching the movie. I also recommend everyone to check out the movie.

So then, on with Chapter 1. :D

* * *

><p>Hermione stormed out of the compartment. She had another argument with her best friend turned boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. Sometimes, Hermione just didn't understand why she even puts up with his insensitivity and immaturity. She was so mad she didn't even have the strength to yell at Ron and left their compartment instead. She found a compartment to hide from her friends. Thinking the compartment was empty; she entered and slammed the door hard.<p>

What she didn't know was there was someone sleeping in the compartment whom she woke from slamming the door so hard. The sleeping person suddenly got up and screamed, "What the bloody hell?!" Hermione was startled and fell back from where she was standing; only to find herself sitting on Draco Malfoy's lap. "Mudblood?! What are you fucking doing in my compartment?" Draco exclaimed confused and still groggy from being awaken.

Due to shock, both didn't even realize at once how awkward their current position was and how close their faces were. "I-I'm sorry. I-I thought the compartment was empty..." Unknown to them, they were both quietly staring into each other's eyes. After a moment of silence, "Getting comfortable aren't we, Granger?" whispered Malfoy to her ear. Hermione paused but then suddenly pushed him away from her, got up and stormed out once more. She was quiet for a while as she slowly walked on to find one truly empty compartment. She was in a daze and then whimpered, "Bloody hell." As she said this, it was as if she wasn't aware of the smile forming on her face and that she just collided with Harry. "Hey, Mione we've been looking for you everywhere," Harry said.

Meanwhile, in the suspected empty compartment, the formerly sleeping person was also in a daze. "Bloody hell," he said still unmoved from how she left him. The door of the compartment suddenly opened once more. He fixed himself up and was startled to see his friend, Blaise Zabini. "Oy mate, what happened to you? Looks like you've seen a ghost," Zabini said half-smiling half-laughing at Draco malfoy. "It's nothing," he said as he looked down and smiled. "What's with the smiling then, mate?" Zabini asked. Malfoy didn't say anything. He just looked outside the window and smiled.

When Harry bumped into Hermione, he asked her to go back to their own compartment so she and Ron could talk about their problem. "Look Harry. Thank you for your help but we have to settle our own problem ourselves. Everything's getting so complicated and I don't want to talk to him right now so please, will you leave me alone for a while? I'm sorry, Harry."

"Okay then, I understand Mione. Ron can sometimes be so...insensitive. Anyway, I just wanted to help you guys. After all, you and Ron are both my best friends no matter what happens," Harry said and smiled. "See you around then."

"Thanks, Harry," she smiled at him and then went on to find a _truly _empty compartment.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm...a little fluff and puff in this chapter. Watch out for more fluff in the following chapters and we'll see if there are some side stories that would occur. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Emotions and the other "Moody"**_

* * *

><p>AN: Hey readers. I kinda changed stuff in here. A realized there was a lot of typo. None of the content changed anyway. Enjoy Chapter two then. :D

* * *

><p>Hermione, Harry, and Ron were already in their seventh year, their last year at Hogwarts. As to every year in Hogwarts, a boy and a girl are selected from the seventh years to be Head Boy and Head Girl. As for the chosen Head Girl, it was none other than the brightest among the seventh years, Hermione Jean Granger. No doubt she was chosen not just for her brains but also for her sense of justice and discipline. As would a normal friend or boyfriend would be, he should be happy for his friend or girlfriend if she was chosen but Ron was not one to be so. He only found out that Hermione made Head Girl when Ginny congratulated her when Ginny entered the compartment in the train to Hogwarts.<p>

"Oh Mione, congratulations in making Head Girl," said Ginny hugging her.

"Thanks, Gin."

"W-what? You're Head Girl this year and you didn't even tell me?" Ron asked demandingly.

"I wanted to surprise you—"

Meanwhile, the other two people, Harry and Ginny, who were supposed to enter the compartment already closed the door even before the fighting heated up and left to find a more peaceful place to stay in.

"Surprise? Yeah, I'm surprised alright. I thought you were going to be honest with me. I'm your boyfriend, Mione." Ron shouted.

"Yes, you are my boyfriend. So, why are you even acting this way? Can't you just be happy for me? You know too well I've wanted to be Head Girl ever since or have you ever listened to whatever I said before?" Hermione replied almost in tears.

"If being Head Girl meant so much to you, how could you not share it with me? Rather you wouldn't really tell me since being Head Girl is more important to you than me, your boyfriend."

"What the fuck are you saying, Ron? I never mentioned anything about anything else being more important to me than you," Hermione was now crying.

"Yeah, right. Forget it, Hermione. We might as well be over if you keep setting me aside. I know I'm not as brilliant as you are but I know and feel things too."

"Over? Just because I'm going to be Head Girl you're breaking up with me? Now, you're just stupid, Ronald."

"See! I'm stupid that's why. I'm always the dumb one. I'm sorry, Hermione," he said as he sat down leaving Hermione staring at him and crying.

"I hate you, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted and left the compartment.

She went looking for another compartment and found herself in the most awkward situation she's been in her whole life, sitting on Draco Lucius Malfoy's lap. It was the last place she imagined she would be. As she was so, a moment stuck to her mind. They were both looking at each other so comfortably. It was as if they felt like they were home. For the record, she was once more embarrassed due to Draco Malfoy. It was not the usual kind of embarrassment she usually took from him but rather she was embarrassed because he was staring at her so softly. It was the first time she saw that soft look on his face after six years of seeing that forever plastered smirk. She was dumbfounded and shocked at the scene before her eyes that she immediately left.

They soon reached their destination, Hogwarts. Dinner wasn't as normal as it was since she and Ron broke up that afternoon. She sat with Ginny and, Ron with Harry but of course, far enough for them not to see each other. The year began as it was with the sorting hat and Dumbledore's message. After dinner, Ginny accompanied her to the Heads' dorm.

"Okay Gin, good night," Hermione said.

"Good night, Hermione," Ginny said as she gave her a hug, "Everything will be fine. My brother might be dumb in other things but I know he isn't that stupid to let you go. He'll figure it out. Bye."

Hermione smiled. "Bye Ginny."

_I hope Ginny's right. I really hope she is._

Hermione entered her new dorm and was greeted by a familiar voice. "Oh, If it isn't the girl who woke me and budged into my compartment this afternoon," Draco Malfoy said with a smirk. He was sitting on the couch in the common room.

She was having one of the worst days of her life. She thought it wouldn't get any worse but it just did. She was too tired to answer so she just ignored him and continued to proceed towards her room. "Chill, I'm just trying to be friendly as you were with me," teased Draco. Still, she went into her room and used what was left of her energy to slam the door hard just to get the message to Malfoy.

_What is wrong with Granger?_ Just then, he remembered something from that afternoon. He was lazily wandering around as he heard loud voices in one of the compartments he passed by. Of course, he didn't care at all but he was bored enough to take a peek. It was Mudblood and Weasel fighting.

"You are such a prick, Malfoy," he said through his teeth. _What did I just say? It can't be. I'm feeling guilty about picking on Mudblood?_

* * *

><p>AN: Ooh..Draco Malfoy is feeling guilty(singsong voice).

Draco: I am not! Stop picking on me and write your stupid fanfic.

Oh. Sorry, Draco. Don't fret. You know I Iove you. Teehee.

Thank you for reading. Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Rumour Has It**_

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, dear readers! It took me a long time to update. I have been down lately so no inspiration came to me. But then, I finally found the inspiration and time to write again. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts, for as long as it stood on the ground, has been a place of mystique and intrigue. Secrets within it have always had its way of spreading out especially when it is about the latest trash about relationships may it be about a teacher or a student. And if you were as famous as the Golden Trio, you will always have your fair share of rumours and intrigue.<p>

Hermione was always early on the first day of school or rather every other school day there is but this time she was a little bit later than usual. Apparently, she wasn't herself that particular morning. Knowing her, she wouldn't want anyone to notice. Before she was out the door, she gathered her composure and whispered to herself, "Everything is going to be fine, Hermione." She gave out a heavy sigh and headed out.

As for the other resident of the Head's Dormitory, he was already back from the Great Hall for breakfast. He wasn't always early as Hermione was but lately, it called for being an early bird. He was trying to avoid his stalker, Bernadette Schuster. Bernadette is a second year Ravenclaw who has had a crush on him since she first laid eyes on Draco Malfoy at the Malfoy Manor. She was the daughter of his father's childhood friend, William Schuster. Bernadette's parents and she went to visit the Malfoys when Draco was in his fourth year in Hogwarts. William and his father have always been in touch with each other since then. And when she entered Hogwarts, William personally told Draco to watch out for her. It was no problem for the Slytherin prince at first but when Bernadette started to tell her friends that he was her boyfriend it became a big nuisance for Draco. He started to avoid her the instant he heard the rumours.

Bernadette was not really ugly enough for Draco to avoid. She was actually quite a hottie. But the rumours of Draco having a relationship with her bruised his reputation. He was the 'no strings attached' kind of guy and when the rumours started, the girls he flirted with didn't want to try it out with him anymore. Why? Because they were afraid of Bernadette. Bernadette was the first class kind of bitch.

Draco's limelight died down for a while but he regained his reputation when he instructed one of his loyalists and 'bitches', Pansy Parkinson to spread that he broke up with Bernadette after the Holidays because she slept with someone else. It worked for a while but worse comes to worse, Bernadette started stalking her. It was nothing harmful at the beginning but who would have known that she had an accomplice in Slytherin.

Draco eventually found about it and did everything to annoy her through sleeping with different girls everytime. Even then, she never did gave up. Draco let it go. He knew the only way to avoid her was to be in a different dorm. Lucky for him, he was chosen to be Head Boy and didn't have to live in the Slytherin dorms anymore. Finally, he was stalker-free but he still needed to avoid her during breakfast because he heard from Zabini it was her new method since she studied his schedule for a whole year. It was a smart move. He got her out of his hair somehow by having his schedule changed by his new responsibilities as a Head Boy on top of being captain of the Quidditch Team.

The new Head Boy's new schedule had already begun but as for the new Head Girl, she seems to have been stuck in yesterday's affair. Draco was about to head out to meet Zabini when he noticed Hermione Granger coming out of her room. He stopped in his tracks to let her leave first. "Everything is going to be fine, Hermione," he heard her sigh heavily. She then left quickly. Draco was still frozen in place as she watched Hermione leave the dormitory. He usually didn't care about other people's matters unless it involved him. But for the first time, it bugged him to know something that the Girl-who-knew-everything didn't know.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it! That's Chapter 3, folks! *wink* By the way, the Bernadette girl is not someone I know. She is just someone I came up with whom I thought would make the story a little interesting. I assure you readers that she's purely fictional and also not part of the Harry Potter Series. Sorry to the Bernadette Schusters of the world. I hope you're not as bad as I'll make her to be. And oh the father, William Schuster (with no reference to the Glee character), sorry about that, I couldn't think of any other name. Chapter four is under construction. You won't be waiting for long. Thank you for reading~!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**Rendezvous and Revelations**_

* * *

><p>AN: I told you chapter four was on its way. If you want more of Draco in this chapter, well, it'll have to wait until the next one. I don't want to consume all his charms all throughout the story. J

Draco: Excuse me. I am not one to stop being charming. My father will hear about this, Muggle.

Fan girls: Awww..he is so adorable! *runs after Draco*

Draco: *runs away* My father will hear about this!

Sorry readers, I guess you won't be seeing Draco in this chapter. I have no choice but to get him back from the fan girls. Bye bye!

Enjoy Chapter Four, my lovelies! :*

* * *

><p>At the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny were having breakfast early. Hermione and Ron were not in sight and the two started to wonder whether the two will show.<p>

"Hermione's awfully late, Gin. You talked to her last night, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did but don't you think she needs time to herself? I would want that if ever my boyfriend broke up with me."

"Your boyfriend? Didn't you break up with that Hufflepuff? What's his name again?-"

"Yeah, I broke up with that git. I am so over him. I only said that assuming I had one at the moment," Ginny said trying to hide her panic.

"Oh, okay. I thought you were back together with that prick. I swear I would hex him into the next century if he ever tries pulling that stunt on you again."

Ginny smiled and squeezed Harry's hand. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry held her hand in his palms and smiled. "I'd do anything for you, Gin," he said as he looked into her eyes but it didn't take long for the unnecessarily corny scene to feel awkward.

"Uhm, Harry can I have my hand back?"

Harry instantly went back to his senses and freed her hand. "Yeah, anything. You're like a little sister to me, you know," he said as he cleared his throat. It was a good thing Ginny didn't notice his ears which were already pink from embarrassment.

Ginny tried to kill the awkwardness in the air by asking about her brother.

"How about Ron? Did you try talking some sense to him?"

"Yeah, but this time he won't budge. I can feel it. I think he's trying to hide something."

"Whatever it is, he can't keep it in for so long."

"True. Well, it's unless he found himself a new best friend to tell his secrets to. He's alarmingly silent lately. I have to get it out of him."

"Good luck with that, Harry. I better go. I have things to do. Have a nice day!"

"Yeah, you too, Gin," Harry whispered as she watched her leave.

_I can't be like this again. Friends. That's all we are._

It seemed like some students were having a distraught first day except for a certain pair. It was still too early for many of the students. Only a few have been up for breakfast. The halls were still quite empty and for the said pair, it was the perfect time to sneak about.

"I missed you so much, love." The two hugged each other like they haven't seen each other in years when it really has been only a month.

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I miss you more," he whispered in her ear.

"So, it's the first day of your last year, our last year together in Hogwarts," sighed the girl.

"Yeah, let's make it memorable then. I wish we wouldn't be hiding like this anymore."

"I know but we can't just tell people suddenly. They might not approve. Let's wait for the right moment."

"I agree. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Is Hermione cheating on your brother?"

"Huh? Not that I know of. Besides, it wouldn't happen. Where'd you get that idea?"

"Oh, I saw her come out of Draco's train compartment yesterday. I didn't want to ask him about it. He might just deny it. You know how he is."

"Are you sure it was Hermione you saw?"

"Absolutely."

"If it is true, I think it's not called cheating anymore. Ron broke up with her yesterday on the train. I think I heard him saying something about not knowing Hermione's being Head girl. Harry and I left before they even started fighting."

"Oh, so where'd you and Potter go to?" A hint of jealousy was in his voice.

"Relax, love. I wasn't cheating on you. We joined Luna and Neville in their compartment."

"Good. I must remind you I am the jealous type."

"I know very well you are and you know I am too."

"I am behaving, you know. Those other girls don't come close to you, my love."

"Really? If you say so, then. Hey, we have to go back you know. People might see us."

"Then, let them see." He gave her another kiss but on the cheek.

"Hey, everybody knows I'm dating some guy in Ireland. Don't let them think I'm cheating on my boyfriend," she winked.

"Haha, okay. I love you, my dear."

"I'll take my leave then." She blew him a kiss as she left ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Ginny's secret beau waited a while before going back to his dorm. But as he was about to leave, it seemed like their secret place of rendezvous wasn't so secret after all. He almost didn't recognize the girl approaching until she was close enough. The girl had long straight dark hair and slim figure. She had the gait supermodels had. If she hadn't spoken, he would have never realized who she was.<p>

"The Weasel girl, huh?"

"Woah, who are you? And where'd you take P?" he chuckled.

"Shut up, Z. Looks like you got it bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry I'm not telling anybody."

"Whatever. Who's your _secret_ date, then?"

"Hmm, well, it is a _secret _and I intend to keep it that way. Now, will you please scram, Z?"

"Ha. You know it won't stay secret for long," he smirked. "Bye, P."

Z left P waiting for her secret date. But it piqued his mind not knowing who P's new guy was so he stuck around for the show.

A familiar tall orange-haired guy scanned the perimeter as he walked by Z. It was great because Z was good with concealment and luckily, he wasn't seen by the other guy. But Z did take a good look at his face. "P, you are kidding me. Ron Weasley?"

* * *

><p>AN: Too much drama? Yeah, I know but life's never always a party. Don't worry, I'll make this story as light as possible but expect a little drama here and there. By the way, if you were wondering about Z and P, they are not of my brainchild but of the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I didn't invent them so by now I think you know who the two mysterious hotties are. I just kind of tweaked with their personalities. I hope you find them interesting. Thank you for reading, dear readers!

P.S. I want to hear from you guys. Is it too cheesy? Too boring? Just anything you feel. No profanity, please. Thank you again!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Breaking the Rules**_

* * *

><p>AN: Gosh, was chapter four such a bore? Well, I have promised to bring to you more of Mr. Malfoy so I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Draco Lucius Malfoy was not one to stick his nose in matters which didn't concern him. He and his friends have always been like that. They didn't intervene in each other's businesses when one wanted things to be discreet. That was the rule but sometimes rules get broken and boundaries get crossed and Draco was one step closer to a boundary he thought he would never ever cross.<p>

He was out of the Great Hall and was going back to his dorm to get his stuff. He promised to meet Blaise back at the Slytherin common room. They had Potions with the Gryffindors for first period. Draco wanted to be early so as to get good seats for him and his bestfriend. He didn't want to be partnered for the rest of the year to a Gryffindor. He thought it would just plague his shot at having perfect grades at his favourite subject.

He met Pansy on his way back to the dorm. "Well, well, well, Good morning, lovely lady," greeted Draco. "Now, did you use up all your inheritance for this new look? Magic alone couldn't have done it, my dear." She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"As always, you are such a git, D." She said as she punched him on the shoulder.

"Well, thank you, I needed that. Oh wait, is this a dream?" He laughed.

"Ha. Ha. I just thought of growing my hair long. What's the big deal?"

"Hmm, well, whoever is gonna fall for this transformation scheme of yours, he might as well have Potter's eyesight."

"Ooh, are you falling in love with me now, Malfoy?" she said in her best bedroom voice.

Draco looked her down. "Hmm, I'd say you're a 7, pretty hot but not really my type. Sorry, P."

"Excuse me, I am better than that. I swear I am gonna hex you one of these days."

"If you can." He smirked.

"I don't need your opinion, anyway and besides, I gotta run. I'm meeting someone."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh."

"Bye, D." She tapped him on the shoulder and walked away from her friend.

It was really quite early and only a few students were out. He liked how the halls were empty. He took his time to get to the Heads' dorm. Unbeknownst to others, he appreciated how Hogwarts is so well kept in shape like the way the Malfoy Manor is. He was just admiring the newly-bloomed white roses when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, what took you so long?"

"I'm not late, you're just early."

"Oh, excuses."

"I wouldn't want to be late for you, gorgeous."

The talking stopped and it sounded like the two people he was spying on were making out. Draco could not understand but he couldn't stop himself from being sneaky about this. He could've sworn he heard Pansy's voice so he went to investigate further and find where the aroused noises were coming from. He found a concealed but considerable hiding place where he could identify the couple's faces. He was right about Pansy but that wasn't the big surprise. Ronald Weasley was the guy his friend was kissing.

He thought he was just imagining things when he started feeling guilty for the Mudblood girl but now he realized that that guilt was turning into pity. Draco Lucius Malfoy, for all of his life, would have never thought of feeling pity towards a girl whom he had always tortured since the day they met. He was spaced out for a while but snapped back into reality. He composed himself and tried to forget about the matter. He ran through his mind that it didn't concern him and maybe Pansy wanted to keep it a secret.

When he was finally back in his room, he got his stuff together and hurriedly left but he was stopped in his tracks when the door next to his, Hermione Granger's, squeaked open. He decided to let her leave first. The guilt he felt yesterday was just almost transitioning to pity but what he was about to hear next was to complete the process. "Everything is going to be fine, Hermione," she sighed heavily and left closing the door to her new room shut. _I wouldn't guarantee that, Granger. _He thought as his "imaginary" guilt fully became pity.

It took him a moment to move from his spot. He remembered he was supposed to meet Blaise at the Slytherin common room but apparently, he beat him to it. Blaise was already outside when he was leaving the Heads' dorm. Draco was still in a seemingly defeated state due to the uncalled-for-pity he felt.

"Oi, mate. Good thing you're still here," Blaise said

"Uh huh," Draco replied.

"Or..are you okay, D?" Blaise asked curiously.

Draco snapped out. "What the hell are you talking about? I feel perfect."

"Ookay, if you say so."

The two were both quiet the whole time they were heading for Potions Class. Each one didn't want to tell the other about the situation. Talking about it would only make a big deal out of it. Both saw the same thing that morning but didn't exactly have the same reason for feeling guilt or pity.

Blaise Zabini was thinking twice if he would tell Ginny and at the same time, he feared that someone else could have seen Ginny and he that morning other than Pansy. He could lose her in an instant. He knew she would deny him, at least that's what he thought. As for Draco Malfoy, the reason was not of a lover but for something he was yet to understand. Unknowingly, he was starting to care about the most unlikely person he would ever be to.

* * *

><p>AN: So, that was chapter five. I will be quite busy again for a while but I will surely be working on the next chapters as much as I can. Chapter six will be on its way, though. Don't forget to tell me what you think. I am open to all kinds of opinions. Just no profanity, okay? Bye! Gotta get back to work.


End file.
